Shrek High School:Dawn of adventure
by housefire87
Summary: If you read this you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fates( a shrek x boss baby x gene the emoji story)

Chapter 1

By: The Quaker Oats Gang( Oats And John )

*BEEeEP* BEEEEP* *BEEEEEEEEP* The alarm blared over and over into shreks sensitive, open, ogreish ears.

"Five more minutes" shrek mumbled into his swampillow. The beeping continued so shrek shattered the alarm clock with his immense ogre strength.

"Time to start the day i guess" he said to himself. Shrek proceed to get dressed in his save the swamps t shirt and skinny jeans. It was after getting dressed that he realized he was late.

"AgAHhHhH" shrek yelled hastily shoving his toast in his mouth and sloppily throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He ran out the door and to school as fast as he could towards Generic anime highschool high.

"Hey Shrek you finally showed up." said a mocking voice.

It was Gene! Gene was shreks childhood friend ever since their mothers met while they were in the womb and they telepathically communicated to become best friends while still in the womb.

" Don't be mean Gene." shrek said while making an absolutely adorable pouty face. Gene's face became as red as Genes face if it was red.

"Sorry it was just you are half an hour late."

"WHAT!? #" Shrek Screeched into Gene's emoji face. " I HAVE TOOoO get TOOoOooO MATt hhht!" SHrek yelled before dashing off to class. Gene sighed what would shrek do without him.

Shrek slammed open the door to math shouting

"Sorry I'm late everyone!"

Shrek was met with a wave of death stares and decided to sit down quickly. As he sat down he noticed out of the corner of his ogre eye people throwing boulders at goofy the resident emo kid of GAHS high.

Shrek quickly looked away not wanting to be roped in.

"ALRIGHT CLASS LISTEN UP!" Shrieked the calculus teacher Dr. Phil. "Now that mr. donkey(Note: this is shrek) has joined us we can begin the class at last." His voice was laced with annoyance and tiredness.

Calculus seemed to last for hours until the sweet relief of the school bell rang through the building. Shrek then ran out of the room at high speeds towards the lunch room before *SLAM* he ran straight into a wall of solid muscle in the name of School Bad Boy Boss Baby.

" Oh god im so sorry I-" shrek began before being cut off by the rough voice of Boss Baby

" No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." He said while offering his hand as a sign to help him up

"Oh it's no problem," said shrek taking his rugged hand and being pulled up onto his feet then handed his books.

" Well see you later hot ears." boss baby said ruggedly while winking aggressively. Shrek felt dizzy all of a sudden and he also felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the actions of boss baby replayed in his mind.

"He really winked at ME" thought shrek his mind still processing the last 5 minutes of his life. "Whatever ill just talk to Gene about it." Shrek said to himself before hurrying to lunch.

"I'll have the mashed potatoes and french fries." said Gene before getting handed a blob of grey goo on a plate. Gene sighed before walking over to his and Shrek's usual table. As he approached the table he saw a foot shootout in front of him causing him to spiral towards the ground and face planting in front of the whole grade.

"HaHaheHeHoHO you really FELL for that trick you DORK!" mocked Goku from One Piece who lead the school's rugby team.

*Mocking Silence* emanated from Wii Nunchuck Controller Goku from One Piece's right hand man.

"Girlish Laughter" howled Morgz Mum the most popular girl in school who was in the arms of Goku from One Piece.

Gene felt the tears forming in his eyes before he got up and sprinted out of the door to the school yard. He sat down underneath a tree and began to breakdown and quietly cry to himself for the rest of the school day.

Shrek walked home by themselves that day and had been worried because Gene had just disappeared after lunch before shrek even got there. At first they had been angry but then Gene hadn't shown up to any of the classes they had together and Shrek had grown more worried. Shrek decided to forget about it and assumed he had just gone home sick after some food poisoning after some bad pussy or something.

Shrek climbed into bed that night his mind racing about everything that had happened in his first day. What was bothering him the most was how the boss baby had WINKED AT HIM.

"Oh well" shrek though" I'll learn more tommorow. And with that final though shrek went to bed after his first day at Generic Anime High School High.

(PlEase give me reviews it is my first story)


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fates( a shrek x boss baby x gene the emoji story)

Chapter 2

By: The Quaker Oats Gang( Oats And John )

It was the second day of school and shrek managed to get to school on time today. Upon arriving to Mr. Squid Williams history class and choosing a seat near the back shrek was hit with a crumpled piece of paper. Shrek opened the ball of paper and saw that it was a note from Morgz Mum which read:

_Listen Heren Shrek, You seem to be getting to big for your plus sized britches so I need to put you in your place. If you are a man you will come to the music room at 2:30 for a dance battle. OR ELSE._

_-Morgz Mum_

Shrek was needless to say, terrified. Shrek decided to show it to Gene at lunchtime.

"You need to go." Gene said upon seeing the note shrek received in history.

"Are you sure? I might lose." shrek spoke worriedly

" Shrek," Gene said looking deep into Shrek's Ogre Eye's "You are the most beautiful, talented, and creative singer I have ever met. Never doubt yourself, EVER."

Shrek was dumbfounded from Gene's heartfelt encouragement. HE right then and there decided to show that Morgz Mum biotch a thing or two about singing. His Smile grew wider as he thought about destroying that Middle Aged Looking Whore.

It was 1:30 and shrek was suddenly called to the principal's office. As shrek walked in he saw the short skeletal man known as Principal SansUndertale.

" so shrek, do you know why i called you here today." sansundertale questions

" No sir" shrek answered meekly

" everyone knows about your upcoming battle with the beautiful and stunning Morgz Mum and I want to just warn you to lose or ** .**" spoke sans threateningly.

" the fuck sir" shrek said blutly

"Out" sans ordered

Shrek followed that order to a T and quickly scurried over to Economics class with Mafia Boss

~30 minute time skip~

" and That's how Mafia Works." Finishished Mafia Boss before the bell rang signaling that it was now 2:30 and time for the greatest duel of the school year to commence. Shrek walked into the music room to see that it had become an entire music stadium on which the sweet battle of song would take place.

"So you came at last." Taunted Morgz Mum.

"I'm surprised you showed you face Morgz Mum." Shrek shot back.

Soon the song battle began and Morgz Mum started off with a banger:

_God save our gracious Queen, _

_Long live our noble Queen, _

_God save the Queen! _

_Send her victorious, _

_Happy and glorious, _

_Long to reign over us, _

_God save the Queen!_

_O Lord our God arise,_

_Scatter our enemies,_

_And make them fall!_

_Confound their politics,_

_Frustrate their knavish tricks,_

_On Thee our hopes we fix,_

_God save us all!_

_Not in this land alone, _

_But be God's mercies known, _

_From shore to shore! _

_Lord make the nations see, _

_That men should brothers be, _

_And form one family, _

_The wide world over._

_From every latent foe, _

_From the assassins blow, _

_God save the Queen! _

_O'er her thine arm extend, _

_For Britain's sake defend, _

_Our mother, prince, and friend, _

_God save the Queen!_

_Thy choicest gifts in store, _

_On her be pleased to pour, _

_Long may she reign! _

_May she defend our laws, _

_And ever give us cause, _

_To sing with heart and voice, _

_God save the Queen!_

_Lord grant that Marshal Wade_

_May by thy mighty aid_

_Victory brings._

_May he sedition hush,_

_And like a torrent rush,_

_Rebellious Scots to crush._

_God save the Queen!_

Morgz Mum finished her song and was met with a thunderous amount of Cheering and applause. Her british accent had cut through the hearts of the people and made for a good singing voice. Shrek then decided to go all out with this:

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now, wait till you get older_

_But the meteor men beg to differ_

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_

_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire, how about yours?_

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go (go!)_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

Shrek finished up his singing routine with heavy breaths to dead silence. The long pause lasted for 5 seconds before All but one person in the theater began to Yell and GIve the biggest standing ovation of all time and shrek got the award for best singer in the world. The two people were cheering the loudest were of course Gene the emoji and The boss baby who were looking very fiiiiine.

Shrek went home that day and was tired to the bone after destroying Morgz Mum in singing. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep on his couch. As he went towards the dream world he thought it was the greatest day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Fates( a Shrek x boss baby x gene the emoji story)

Chapter 3

By: The Quaker Oats

*Boss Baby's POV*

It was at this point a one week into September and Boss baby felt something _Menacing _in the air that today. He had first felt it after waking up at 2 in the morning instead of 4. Last time this had happened 12 people died. He had walked to school and meet up with Shrek and Gene at lunch.

"Does something seems off to you guys?" Boss baby asked his friends as they sat down in their usual corner table spot.

"No… why?" questioned Shrek, his voice full of concern.

"Just *sighs* had a bad feeling this morning." Boss baby replied. He quickly took another bite of his PB&J to avoid further talk of the current topic. "Can we just change the topic?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Alright man if you want," Gene spoke casually taking a bite out of his burger. The 3 friends continued to talk about other things for the rest of the lunch until the bell rang.

*Shrek's POV*

Shrek had a lot on his mind after lunch and was lost in his own thoughts before he was suddenly shoved into the wall of lockers behind him. The impact sent pain through his back and made his vision spin for about 5 seconds before he regained his footing and looked up Goku from One Piece's enraged face.

"What's your deal!" Hollard Shrek at the top of his lungs. He then proceeded to shove his tormentor straight into the opposite wall with his immense ogre strength. "Why do you act like this?" Shrek questioned further his anger flaring. Goku from One Piece wore a face of anger. His look quickly changed to a more confused one before he stormed away. Shrek snapped out of his angry haze to see that a large crowd had formed. Shrek huffed with annoyance as he stormed through the crowd to his chemistry class

*Boss Baby POV*

_2:32_ was the number the history rooms clock displayed as Boss Baby gazed up at it. The bell would ring soon which helped with his current boredom. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't shake that looming feeling of danger he felt in the morning. It had been in the back of his head and preventing him from focusing on school work. Not that he wanted to do his work but that wasn't the issue. His inner monologue was cut short by the ring of the bell. Boss Baby sighed in relief and quickly shoved his books back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder before heading out of the room. Luckily he had a study hall as his period so he could find the root of this feeling.

As The Boss Baby walked to the library he heard a muffled yell come from the men's bathroom. He ran to the bathroom in order to and threw open the door to witness

*Shrek's POV*

Shrek struggled to free himself as his assailants held his hands behind his back and covered his mouth with their hand. He tried to scream out for help but it was muffled by said hand. As he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness he heard the door slam open and saw The Boss Baby run in and tackle the man behind Shrek. Shrek the bit the hand covering his mouth as hard as he could. The man pulled his bleeding hand away only to be met with a full force ogre punch from Shrek getting knocked out cold. Shrek looked to see Boss Baby knock out the guy he tackled before a third guy leaped out of the stall and barreled into him. Shrek quickly grabbed the man and threw the man into the wall leaving him unconscious.

Shrek left the bathroom with The Boss Baby to inform principal SansUndertale of the incident.

"That's unfortunate to hear," said SansUndertale upon receiving news of the bathroom attack. Shrek for a second thought he had a look of anger when they finished but it was soon gone.

"Did I imagine it?" Shrek thought to himself as they left the principal's office with a warning to not get into more trouble. " did the principal seem like he wanted those guys to win to you?" Shrek asked

"Now that you mention it I did." Boss Baby answered. "I saw it for a split second so I thought I just imagined it."

"We should probably look into it but I'm too tired to start now," Shrek said. Soon after the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

" You're right so let's just go home and talk about it on Monday." Boss Baby suggested. Shrek sighed in acceptance

"Alright let's go" Shrek replied as the two of them walked out of the school building.

Shrek went to sleep rather easily that night as all his energy was drained in that fight. As his eyes closed and his mind drifted to sleep he couldn't help but think about boss baby's bulging muscles.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the '"incident" in the bathroom had occurred and yet shrek still was uneasy about it. As he got out of bed Monday morning Shrek thought about the events of the fight his mind. He had reasoned the someone had to be behind the attack as when they had unmasked the attacker it was a notoriously dumb student. Even with this reasoning gene the emoji seemed unconvinced that there was a greater threat in the shadows."This is real life shrek, not the plot of a book or movie." He had said this after Shrek had told him his fears over text. Shrek had told boss baby the same fears and he seemed to share them which reassured Shrek to some degree but it still weighed him down.

Sighing, Shrek continued to get dressed, pulling his undershirt over his arms before buttoning it up he ran through the homework he had neglected over the weekend. He would have to do it at lunch, he thought, as he finished getting ready and ran downstairs accepting he wouldn't be eating lunch today. His mom called to him as he grabbed his toast and ran out the door as to not be late. Her cries fell on death ogre ears as Shrek ran as fast as he could to his friends waiting at the bus stop with the bus about to arrive. "hey you made it in time for once." Boss Baby chided as they climbed into the bus taking them to school.

"Yeah yeah you know my alarm is broken." Shrek responded dryly

"Who broke it though." Gene responded from another seat. That sparked some laughter from both Gene and Boss Baby who seemed to think it was comedy gold. Shrek rolled his eyes and put his air pods into his ogre ears and allowing the sweet songs of _all star_ bring him into his world. The nearly 15 minute bus ride seemed like it was really a fraction of said time to Shrek as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and hopped off the bus. His friends joined up with him but soon they split as none shared first period together. As Shrek opened the door to his first period calculus class he was greeted to a splash of water by none other than Morgz Mum.

"What the fuck mum." Shrek stated,raising his voice ever so slightly.

"The _Fuck_ is that your face was in the path of my water." Morgz Mum replied sassily, her real motivation obvious from her embarrassing loss to Shrek in the dance/song battle she set up. Shrek resolved to ignore her and instead of another retort simply wiped his face dry with his sleeve and sat down. Morgz Mum portrayed a look of shock and disgust at shrek's actions and her mouth opened as if to shout before closing once more. Shreks tormenter then stomped to her seat across the room which was followed by the teacher finally entering the room and beginning class with an order to bring out Friday's homework which Shrek had failed to complete.

*Goku from one piece POV*

The school's resident bully had himself felt troubled recently and yet he had no grasp as to why he was feeling this way. He supposed he had started feeling as such when he heard Shrek had been assaulted but that couldn't be it. How could he feel anything for that nerd, and if that wasn't enough Wii Knunchuck had been getting more distant saying something about feeling remorse or at least, that's what he could gather from his friends silence. As he got walked to class Goku from one piece heard the principal's voice ring throughout the halls "Goku from one piece please come to the principal's office immediately." Great, just great, Goku thought as he changed directions to the principal's office as despite his general disdain of authority Principle Sansundertale had a certain presence about him that made it hard to say no. whether that was through intimidation or charisma Goku didn't care enough to find out as he found himself in front of the doors labeled Principal's office.

Gathering his resolve to endure another lecture he pushed open the doors to find a very interesting sight. Despite what his grades may portray Goku from one piece was not dumb in any ways. He was very observant and at times like this it was useful as he glanced up at Sansundertale while sitting down. Sansundertale was a stark contrast to his usual cool yet restrained personality. Today his anger seemed genuine as his brow furrowed intensely and his right hand gripped some paper in a vain attempt to remain calm. He didn't notice the student in front of him for a good half minute but when he did his words were not what Goku was expecting.

"So... Goku..how have you been?" the principal started slowly. His question threw goku for a loop as he had been prepared for a lecture not a friendly chat. Yet Goku adapted quickly deciding to play along with this clearly forced amnesty.

"I've been fine...how about you sir?" he responded with a sly and cunning tone to his voice which seemed to further tick of the older man.

"I'll cut to the chase here one piece."He quickly said before Goku could have time to predict his next line. "I want you to describe your relationship with a certain _Morgz Mum_." he added that last part with such sultry it gave Goku from one piece goosebumps almost instantly. The question itself threw him off greatly as he had no clue why this adult man would want to know his relationship with a student. Furthermore he had no real relationship with said student. Morgz Mum was the most popular girl in school and despite how Goku acted he and his friends were not the most popular.

"I don't really know her much..why do you want to know." Goku answered honestly. He simply wished to leave the room as soon as his principal's question had left him deeply uncomfortable.

"Alright.. Alright thanks for your time.. I understand if it was odd for me to ask ``I just want to make sure all my students are getting along." stated Sansundertale as he hastily made several marks in a small notepad. Not wishing to say anymore Goku simply nodded before leaving the room, feeling the adults eyes on his back even after he was out of sight. Goku, despite being given an excuse by the man, still his questions odd and so decided to tell someone about it. Maybe Shrek, he decided, without realizing it then mere mention of the ogre caused his mouth to twitch upwards ever so slightly.


End file.
